


Young Stark

by reedusreynolds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedusreynolds/pseuds/reedusreynolds
Summary: El mundo entero conocía la trágica historia de la desaparición del único hijo del multimillonario Tony Stark. Nadie pidió un rescate, como muchos esperaban que sucediera, y tampoco se encontró, vivo o muerto, al pequeño Peter Stark de apenas dos meses de nacido.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Paternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony conoce a su bebé.  
> Tony aprende amar a su bebé.  
> Tony pierde a su bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que buscaba obtener del sexo casual era satisfacción, diversión y, por qué no, una salida del estrés constante que significaba ser el propietario de Industrias Stark. Ser el mayor fabricante de armas para el ejército de los EE. UU. no es algo tan sencillo como pudiera parecer.

No buscó, ni por un segundo, que una aventura de una noche resultara en un bebé de suaves rizos castaños, ojos miel muy expresivos y una boquita con un constante puchero en ella. Tony Stark tenía un hijo pequeño e inocente de nombre Peter, y eso realmente lo asustó más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Existía una larga lista de las cosas en las que se podía convertir, pero en ella no estaba ser padre. Incluso en el número veintitrés se encontrada ser un superhéroe, pero no en un cuidador de tiempo completo de otro ser humano que ni siquiera podía ir solo al baño ni alimentarse por su propia cuenta.

No obstante, fue entonces cuando una mujer al que reconocía por su hermoso físico, pero sin recordar exactamente su nombre, lo abordó en la salida de un evento de caridad al que fue obligado a ir. Ella prácticamente le arrojó un bebé envuelto en una sábana azul en sus brazos y le dijo antes de irse rápidamente: _“Es tuyo, si quieres quedártelo está bien, si no lo quieres también lo está. Solo asegúrate de que lo lleven a un buen lugar para crecer y ser feliz.”_

Después de unos minutos de total consternación tuvo que tratar de explicarle a su asistente Pepper Potts por llamada telefónica como fue que llegó a dicho evento sin ningún hijo y como salió de el con uno.

Recuerda como Happy conducía mirando constantemente por el retrovisor para verificar que él estaba sosteniendo bien al bebé. Se detuvieron a comprar cosas necesarias como pañales, biberones, formula, toallitas húmedas, talco, más cambios de ropa, entre otras muchas más cosas. En lo que verificaba si el niño era suyo o no, porque claramente tenía que realizar una prueba de ADN antes de tomar cualquier decisión, no podía dejarlo sin comer ni mucho menos con un pañal sucio.

Tony estaba por comprar todo el pasillo del área de infantes cuando una amable empleada se acercó para orientarlos. Fue una suerte que la mujer no hubiera acudido después a los medios para informar sobre lo que vio esa noche, pero al parecer ella no lo reconoció como el multimillonario y famoso Tony Stark, sino solo lo identificó como otro padre primerizo que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

Cuando llegaron hasta su residencia Pepper ya los esperaba. Siempre estaría agradecido con ella al ofrecerse a pasar la noche para ayudarlo sin siquiera esperar a que él lo ordenara.

Al día siguiente se realizaría el examen. Generalmente había un número establecido de días hábiles en los que una prueba de paternidad estaría lista, pero con el suficiente dinero e influencia él podía obtener lo que quisiera. Por lo que no tuvo que acudir a ningún hospital o laboratorio especializado, él mismo realizó la prueba con su tecnología propia con ayuda de JARVIS.

Ese mismo día se confirmó que efectivamente el bebé tenia sangre Stark corriendo por sus diminutas venas.

— ¿Cómo desea llamarlo, señor? —La pregunta de su inteligencia artificial lo hizo caer en cuenta que en el momento en que lo nombrara lo estaría reconociendo como suyo.

— Peter Stark —Y por primera vez, después de muchos años, Tony Stark sintió que el miedo lo consumía pero de una forma inquietantemente agradable.

Decidió investigar a la madre de su hijo. Quien resultó ser una ex modelo de una marca de ropa de renombre que recientemente había perdido su prestigioso empleo por un embarazo inesperado. Sin una fuente de ingresos y sin querer poner en peligro su carrera profesional, ella comenzó a buscar una solución para mantener a su hijo a salvo: acudir con el hombre que la dejó en primer lugar.

Y ese hombre, para bien o para mal, es él.

Envió a Pepper a buscarla junto con sus abogados, quienes se encargarían del procedimiento legal para que ella renunciara a sus derechos y obligaciones como madre de una manera adecuada y por escrito. Después de todo eso por fin consiguió un registro oficial y legalmente a Peter como su hijo.

Tony buscó la información relevante de Peter en la base de datos del hospital en donde nació. Quería saber su fecha de nacimiento, si estaba saludable o si hubo alguna complicación durante el parto. Quería saber todo.

Contrató a la mejor niñera del país para cuidarlo. Aunque había dejado en pausa su vida de alcohol y sexo, no podía cambiar del todo de la noche a la mañana. Seguía realizando más proyectos de futuras armas y nuevas ingeniosas invenciones para su compañía así como para uso personal.

Aunque por el día Peter pasaba la mayoría de las veces bajo el cuidado de su niñera, por las noches dormía aferrado a su padre. Tenía su propia cuna, incluso su propia habitación, pero él prefería el calor y la seguridad que trasmitía el cuerpo de su padre.

Dormir junto a Peter nunca lo molestó. Fue todo lo contrario.

Ser despertado a la mitad de la noche por un biberón caliente o por un necesario cambio de pañal fue agotador. Ni hablar de esas noches cuando Peter tenía algún tipo de malestar y se lo comunicaba a base de fuertes lloriqueos. Definitivamente un cambio drástico en su vida a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero muy en el fondo lo complacía cumplir los caprichos de su hijo. 

Él poseía conocimientos casi infinitos de muchos temas, pero no sobre cómo ser una figura paterna adecuada. Howard no fue en absoluto un buen padre para él, por lo que en realidad no estaba familiarizado en cómo se suponía que debía actuar. Por lo que tuvo que recurrir a un plan sencillo: ser todo lo contario a lo que fue Howard para él.

Si, la niñera cuidaba del bienestar de Peter, pero eso no quería decir que él era un padre ausente.

También organizó una conferencia de prensa para dar a conocer sobre la noticia de que tenía un hijo. No quería que esos buitres asquerosos lo acosaran para tener fotografías del rostro de Peter ni menos que empezaran con teorías estúpidas respecto del origen de su bebé.

Ese tipo de cosas quedarían en internet para siempre, y en cuanto Peter creciera podría acceder fácilmente a los rumores acerca de su nacimiento.

Prefería mil veces reconocer él mismo que se había convertido en padre, antes de que dijeran que Peter era un bastardo no reconocido.

Ciertamente la llegada de un bebé con unas regordetas mejillas rosadas fue algo que lo hizo replantearse cómo ser humano. Pero antes de que pudiera descubrir cómo ser un verdadero padre, su hijo desapareció el mismo día en que cumplió su segundo mes de vida.

Entonces, el gran Tony Stark pasó de tenerlo todo a no tener nada.


	2. Búsqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda de un padre nunca termina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regresó a sus viejos hábitos. Un hecho que, de cierta manera, no lo sorprendió. Empezó con un trago, luego dos, tres, cuatro y sin darse cuenta continuó con botellas enteras de licor.

Se embriagó para olvidar la pérdida de su hijo. En seguida, después de despertar con una terrible resaca, se gritaba así mismo como castigo por querer dejar de lado lo que pasó. Merecía resonar en su cabeza hasta el último día de su miserable vida que por su culpa Peter ya no se encontró ahí.

No recordaba la última vez que comió o se duchó. Quizás fue el día en que su bebé desapareció. Realmente no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. ¿Cómo podía tener un planto lleno de exquisita comida y una tina caliente en donde sumergirse si no sabía nada de su pequeño?

Peter goza de un horario impuesto por su propia pancita para tomar su biberón, debe dormir sus siestas, le encanta admirar las estrellas pintadas en el techo de su habitación cuando le cambian el pañal y también usa una marca en específico porque su piel es muy sensible . Quien tuviera a Peter no sabría cómo cuidarlo porque no sabe esas cosas. Le destrozaba el corazón no poder estar a su lado para asegurar que tuviera todo lo que necesitara.

Su bebé necesita a su papá y él necesita a su bebé.

Por supuesto que lo buscó. Lo intenta cada que está sobrio, y cuando fracasa después de muchas horas de búsqueda empieza a embriagarse de nuevo. Es un círculo terriblemente vicioso.

Nada fue suficiente para traerlo de regreso. Ni la policía, ni el FBI, su inagotable fortuna, el que las noticias estuvieran cubriendo la nota a nivel internacional, ni sus contactos importantes pudieron ser de ayuda, tampoco el poder de su apellido e incluso el propio JARVIS con toda su capacidad y herramientas, quien fue su primer recurso cuando se enteró de la desaparición de Peter, no pudo encontrar ni un solo rastro de quien se lo llevo ni mucho menos de su posible ubicación.

Pepper lo visitó muchas veces excusándose con supuestos motivos relevantes de la empresa. Ella intentó, como lo estaba intentado Happy, Obadiah y Rhodey, decirle que no había su culpa, pero él no había sido, ni quería, creerles.

Él tuvo totalmente la culpa.

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro. Despertó gracias a su inteligencia artificial, comprobó que Peter aun estaba dormido y después de cambiarle el pañal hizo una barrera de almohadas para evitar cualquier accidente durante el tiempo en que tomaba una ducha rápida.

Cuando terminó de ponerse unos muy lujosos zapatos que hacían juego con su traje negro comenzó a cambiar de ropa a un Peter muy soñoliento. Aún era temprano para darle un baño, pero tampoco podía quedarse usando su ropita para dormir. Un Stark siempre debía verse muy bien.

Continuaron con su rutina mañanera de padre e hijo como de costumbre hasta que llegó la niñera de Peter. Sabía muy bien cómo tratar con niños y, por supuesto, como defenderlos si era necesario. Al ser una veterana militar con años de experiencia en combate y bajo la recomendación de su mejor amigo la contrató.

Ella le sonreía a Peter, le cantaba y le decía muchas palabras cariñosas. Inclusive le puso el apodo de arañita por la marca de nacimiento que tenía en su espalda baja.

Su confianza estaba puesta en ella, por lo que cuando le pidió permiso para llevar a Peter a pasear en su carriola por Central Park se lo concedió. Carmen, como se llamaba la niñera, le preguntó que si quería ir con ellos, pero él contestó que se quedaría en su taller después de asistir a una reunión con la junta directiva de la empresa.

Al estar tan concentrado en su taller no se percató que ya había oscurecido. JARVIS lo interrumpió apagando su música y recomendándole que se pusiera en contacto con la niñera, puesto que ya se encuentra tardado mucho en su paseo.

Se preocupó demasiado cuando lo mandaron directamente al buzón de voz. Inmediatamente le ordenó a JARVIS que comenzó a rastrear la ubicación tanto del teléfono de Carmen como del rastreador en una pulsera especial que usaba Peter que él mismo fabricó. La señal arrojaba el mismo lugar: Central Park.

En el camino hasta ahí intentó tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez Carmen quería que Peter viera las estrellas y su celular se había quedado sin batería, pero su lado de la razón le gritaba que ella al ser una mujer responsable y entrenada no podía hacer algo tan irresponsable.

Al llegar tanto Happy y él, así como más hombres que trabajan para él en el área de seguridad, empezaron a buscarlos. Central Park era inmenso y la noche no ayudaba para nada.

Unos veinte minutos después encontró la carriola de su hijo tirada en el suelo y justo a un costado se encontraba la pulsera de Peter. Unos pocos metros más adelante se podía apreciar el cuerpo sin vida de Carmen. Todo apuntaba a que existió una lucha, pero a juzgar por las huellas de zapatos en el suelo eran por lo menos cinco hombres contra ella, por lo que no logró ganar. Intentó poner a salvo a Peter hasta su último aliento.

Se quedó paralizado por un corto tiempo hasta que llegó Happy. No se rompió en ese momento. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de ello. La policía llegó para acordonar la escena, y tiempo después también acto de presencia el FBI por el peligro inminente de un menor de edad de alto perfil.

Central Park tenía varios puntos ciegos que las cámaras de seguridad no podían abarcar. Nada se podía hacer más que esperar que alguien pidiera un rescate.

Pasaron los días, pero Peter no aparecía por ningún lugar. Nadie llamó pidiendo una recompensa. Él hizo una declaración en donde afirmaba que le entregaría Industrias Stark a quien le devolviera a su bebé. Demonios, incluso se inclinaría y suplicaría para poder abrazarlo de nuevo, pero nadie llamó.

Y entonces fue cuando se quebrantó.

Se culpaba día con día por no ir con ellos, por pasar tanto tiempo en el taller y no revisar la hora.

El tiempo pasó, pero el dolor no. Dejó de lado muchas cosas y el alcohol lo consumió. Al parecer fue comprendido los primeros meses, pero después ya no. Claro que lo entendía, la ausencia de Peter no podía detener al mundo pero lo que ellos no sabían era que si detenía _su_ mundo.

A los seis meses tuvo que fabricar una nueva arma para mantener contento a Obadiah. Fue obligado a viajar para una demostración para el ejército de dicha arma, él aceptó con la condición de que cuando regresara no lo molestarían más para poder continuar con su búsqueda. Pero no regresó, en cambio unos terroristas lo secuestraron, se enteró como sus armas estaban siendo usadas por ellos y terminó gravemente herido.

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Se convirtió en Iron Man, descubrió la traición de Obadiah y un hombre sin un ojo, él cual no era muy simpático, le habló sobre la Iniciativa Vengadores.

De esa manera recuperó las esperanzas de ver de nuevo a Peter porque sintió que si se convertía en una especie de superhéroe podía ser el héroe que tanto necesitaba su hijo.

Al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse, porque seguía teniendo la misma personalidad de siempre, pero hasta el mismísimo Nick Fury vio, con el único ojo que le quedaba, como había cambiado parcialmente para ser mejor. Entrenó, comenzó a trabajar en equipo y aceptaba, casi siempre, las órdenes del Capitán América.

Steve, quien no confiaba tanto en él, cambió de parecer cuando decidió sacrificarse cuando Nueva York estaba en peligro por un misil nuclear.

Los meses se convirtieron en años. Su tiempo se dividía en Industrias Stark, en sus trajes como Iron Man, en la construcción para las cosas que necesitaban sus compañeros y también en la búsqueda de dos personas. Seguía buscando a Peter, pero después de una muy sincera y difícil discusión / conversación con Steve comenzó a buscar también a Barnes.

Cuando lo encontraron él mismo se asustó. Ver lo difícil que fue tanto para Rogers como para Barnes adaptarse a estar de nuevo juntos después de tanto tiempo, dolor e incertidumbre, lo hizo plantearse como seria su reencuentro con su propio hijo.

Descubrir que él asesinó a sus padres tal vez hubiera lastimado a su vieja versión de un Tony huérfano, pero no a su versión de un padre con un hijo desaparecido. Lo hizo sentir más miedo del que ya sentía en su interior. James Barnes se vio obligado a seguir las órdenes de sus captores, hacer cosas que realmente no quería y de pasar tiempo alejado de las personas que apreciaba. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Peter estaba bien? Tal vez también estaba siendo obligado a hacer cosas que él no quería.

Una noche Barnes se acercó a él para hablar. Le preguntó que podía hacer por él después de haberlo traído de regreso con su mejor amigo, de perdonarlo por la muerte de sus padres, brindarle ayuda con su brazo así como para recuperar su estabilidad mental. Él le contestó, abriendo su corazón al hombre que mató a sus padres, muy sinceramente: _"Encuentra a mi Peter y tráelo de regreso a casa."_

— Stark, en estos momentos te hago la promesa que tu hijo estará contigo pronto y yo mismo me encargaré que nunca más algo malo le vuelva a suceder —le prometió.

Barnes se tomó muy enserio aquel juramento, porque a la mañana siguiente bajó a su taller para comenzar con la búsqueda de Peter, leyó el archivo del caso y fue hasta Central Park para ver si había algo que nadie más observó antes. Quería creer que Bucky, como se acostumbró a llamarlo después de pasar mucho tiempo con él, podía encontrarlo.

A la investigación se unieron los demás del equipo. Todos pusieron como misión primordial encontrar a Peter. Bucky junto con Steve fueron por su lado mientras que Clint y Natasha por otro. Tenían reuniones en donde hacían reportes sobre algún nuevo hallazgo.

Bruce lo ayudó a crear un nuevo protocolo para su inteligencia artificial, el cual consistía en la protección de Peter Stark. Dentro de esos nuevos lineamientos se encontraba que JARVIS debe reconocerlo por reconocimiento facial, asegurar su protección y avisar lo más pronto posible a todos los Vengadores disponibles. Él realmente intentó realizar esa modificación antes, pero no lo podía lograr porque siempre fallaba en algo. Bruce le dijo que tal vez él mismo, de manera indirecta, se saboteaba por todos esos pensamientos negativos que tenía, pero que ahora ya era capaz de hacerlo porque contaba con un equipo de personas excepcionales para respaldarlo.

Él volaba constantemente por la ciudad imaginando el día en que JARVIS le dijera que había captado a Peter en alguna multitud de admiradores que se detenido para observar como Iron Man paseaba. Años después, sin saberlo en ese momento, se culparía un poco por no recorrer el tiempo suficiente todo Queens.


	3. Retrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hace un nuevo amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día comenzó espectacularmente bien, lo cual debió darle una señal de que estaba por acercarse algo enorme. Peter había logrado despertar temprano para ir a la preparatoria, May recibió el adelanto que pidió en su trabajo y, además de eso, en su propio empleo las cosas iban de maravilla. Por supuesto que tenían cuentas que pagar y cosas que comprar, pero por ahora podían darse el lujo de respirar y relajarse sin preocuparse tanto. Peter, su maravilloso y noble sobrino, se ofreció para buscar un empleo de medio tiempo después de las clases, sin embargo él no se lo permitió. Le dijo que su única obligación y responsabilidad debía ser sus estudios.

La semana anterior su sobrino se había enfermado, creyó que ni él ni su esposa May se habían percatado de ello. Peter es un ser de luz, lleno de asombro e inocencia que poseía la gran virtud, o defecto, que consistía en no poder ser capaz de mentir. Lo intentó en muchas ocasiones cuando apenas era un niño y también en su actual época de adolescente, pero sus mentiras se derrumbaban por si solas ya que ellos lo conocían tan bien desde que lo recibieron en su casa con los brazos abiertos a partir del accidente en el que sus padres perdieron la vida. En ese entonces fue un golpe muy duro perder a Richard, pero el único hijo de su hermano menor lo necesitaba, por lo que tuvo que ser fuerte para Peter.

— No olvides que en la tarde iremos a comprar tu nueva laptop —le recordó a Peter antes de que se fuera a sus clases. Él nunca le pedía cosas aun cuando realmente las necesitaba porque sabía que no tenían la mejor economía. A veces usaba las computadoras de su escuela o iba a casa de Ned, su mejor amigo, para hacer sus tareas. Estaba muy agradecido por no presionarlo en comprar algo que no estaba en sus posibilidades, pero eso no evitó que ahorrara dinero junto con May en los últimos meses para poder compararle una nueva laptop a su sobrino.

Él quería poder darle todo lo que quisiera y necesitara porque ese chico imperativo, alegre y risueño merecía el mundo entero.

...

¡El tío Ben le compró una computadora nueva!

Lo hizo sentir mal que él no aceptara comprarle una usada, pero nadie podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su tío cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Sujetaba con fuerza su laptop en su funda de Iron Man a juego, porque por supuesto que tenía que cuidarla con su vida, mientras charlaba con Ben sobre que creían que May intentaría hacer para cenar. Ellos implementaron un sistema en donde Ben se encargaría del desayuno, él de la comida y, por último, May de la cena, lo cual no siempre funciona y terminaban yendo a cenar a un restaurante.

Los dos empezaron a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio del carro. Ya estaban a quince minutos de llegar a su hogar cuando se detuvieron por un semáforo en rojo. De un momento para otro él, que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sintió unos escalofríos correr por su cuerpo por lo que volteó rápidamente hacia la ventada. Observó cómo una persona salió de una tienda con una máscara que cubría su rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel hombre desconocido golpeó la ventana y enseñó el arma de fuego que portaba con él. Al parecer acababa de asaltar la pequeña tienda que quedaba frente a la avenida en la que se encontraban y ahora quería el auto del tío Ben para poder huir del lugar.

Su tío no podía hacer mucho ya que frente a ellos estaban otros carros que le pertenecían a las personas más distraídas del mundo por no percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que Ben le hizo una señal que podía interpretarse como: _“No se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura o May te matara”_.

— Hijo, te daré el coche sin ningún problema, pero por favor no lastimes a mi sobrino —lo escuchó decir mientras salía del automóvil. Cuando iba a seguir el ejemplo de salir también para que el señor delincuente los dejara en paz notó como el hombre apuntó hacia su tío. Nuevamente no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El disparo se escuchó muy fuerte, el aire dentro del auto empezó a faltarle y sus propios gritos lo asustaron.

De un momento para otro ya estaba afuera corriendo hacia al tío Ben. Se tranquilizó por no ver ninguna herida ni mucho menos sangre en él. Buscó a su alrededor al ladrón, pero su sorpresa solo se incrementó al verlo junto con un hombre de aspecto intimidante con un brazo de metal con el que le arrebató el arma al delincuente. Lo reconoció rápidamente porque su rostro estaba estampado en sus posters de los Vengadores que tenía en su habitación.

¡Ned se volverá loco cuando se entere!

**…**

Le sorprendía como las personas seguían siendo las mismas aun con el pasar del tiempo. Él estaba haciendo su recorrido mensual por la ciudad para conocer nuevos lugares como una de las actividades impuestas para su terapia. Claramente no tenía mucho tiempo libre entre las misiones, contribuir en la búsqueda del hijo de Stark, ayudar como casamentero con Steve para que reconociera su enamoramiento por, de nuevo, Stark y, por ultimo pero menos importante, tratar de ser un buen Vengador y remedirse por sus actos pasados. Pero mientras hacia su recorrido por Queens, que era el lugar que tocaba este mes, se dio cuenta velozmente de un altercado bastante angustiante en donde podía salir lastimado un joven adolescente y, a lo que logró escuchar, el tío de este último. Con rapidez le quitó el arma al hombre que los amenazaba justo a tiempo para desviar el disparo que iba dirigido al tío del chico.

Afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

Por toda la conmoción pronto llegó una patrulla de policías que se encontraba cerca de la zona patrullando, a quienes les entregó al hombre para que ellos se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Caminó a donde se encontraban tío y sobrino para ofrecer su ayuda en lo que necesitaran porque el adolescente parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Señor, sargento Barnes, señor! —la voz desesperada del castaño joven lo asusto cuando llegó a ellos—. ¡Está sangrando!

Bajó la mirada a su estómago en donde se comenzó a esparcir una mancha roja. Oh, con que ahí terminó yendo la bala perdida.

Le quería decir al adolescente que no se tenía que preocupar porque su cuerpo era muy resistente y no existía ningún peligro inminente para él, pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra fue arrojado al asiento trasero del auto de la pequeña familia.

¿Qué diablos les están dando de comer a estos niños hoy en día?

— ¡Lo siento mucho, señor! ¡Tío Ben, hay que llevarlo al hospital! —el adolescente, con una increíble fuerza para su muy delgada y pequeña figura, apresuró a su tío para subir el también.

— No es necesario que…

— ¡Ben, el señor sargento Barnes está muy mal, ni siquiera puede notar que se va a morir!

— Me pueden llevar a la torre… —terminó por darles una mejor opción porque el chico en verdad estaba desesperado aunque él no era el que estaba herido. Ben, el tío del adolescente, para intentar distraer al más joven para que se tranquilizara un poco empezó hablarle pero nada parecía servir porque Peter estaba muy empeñado en querer llevarlo a urgencias.

Cuando llegó al hospital siendo casi arrastrado por un adolescente muy imperativo no podía imaginarse como le explicaría a los médicos como un súper soldado estaba ahí porque dos adultos, él incluido, no fueron capaces de detener a un chico desesperado por una pequeñísima, casi nula, herida.

Tampoco sabía cómo le explicaría a Stark la razón por la que faltó a la reunión para hablar de los avances de la búsqueda de su hijo. Se suponía que no debía tardar tanto en su paseo mensual, pero no contaba con que Peter Parker, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, tenía planes distintos.

**…**

Extrañamente fue uno de esos buenos días. Le hizo una mejora a su traje, bebió de su café favorito, tuvo una cita (realmente no está muy seguro si puede definir como cita a estar con Steve durante toda la tarde trabajando mientras que el rubio dibujaba a unos escasos metros de él, pero definitivamente se sintió como una) y, lo mejor, el equipo encontró más pistas de donde podría estar su bebé.

A veces se sentía desolado al pensar que ya no está buscando a un pequeño bebé sino a un adolescente que nunca ha conocido. Ni siquiera sabe con exactitud a quien está buscando. Desconoce totalmente como es físicamente e interiormente. ¿Su hijo tiene su misma personalidad? Espera que no haya heredado sus malos hábitos destructivos, pero también espera que siga con vida.

Cuando llegó la hora de una nueva reunión para hablar sobre los nuevos datos que sus amigos habían encontrado sobre Peter, destacaron varias cosas muy importantes. Descubrieron archivos que incriminaban a su padrino en la desaparición de su hijo. No le sorprendió después de la traición que recibió de él al casi matarlo. Aun no estaban claras sus intenciones, pues no le pidió nada a cambio ni intento coaccionarlo de ninguna manera. Su verdadero plan aun no salía a la luz.

Otra cosa que descubrieron fue un registro policial de un accidente automovilístico en donde murió un hombre sin documentos personales para ayudar con su identificación. Al revisar sus huellas para poder notificar a su familia de lo ocurrido hubo una coincidencia con las huellas recolectadas hace varios años atrás cuando se llevaron a su Peter, pero por alguna razón alguien enterró ese archivó en montañas de papelería para que nunca llegara a sus manos. El nombre de aquel sujeto no tenía importancia, pero su profesión sí. Él era director de un orfanato en Queens.

Steve pensó que tal vez su hijo entró al sistema al hacerlo pasar como un niño sin familia. Eso le dio esperanzas de que quizás Peter no haya sufrido tanto a comparación de estar encerrado con quien sabe qué clase de personas por tantos años.

Pero lo que terminó por regresarle la esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo fue la llamada del agente Ross quien le comunicó que se uniría a la búsqueda un amigo suyo que quería quedar en el anonimato, pero que poseía una alta e increíble tecnología que permitía un sinfín de posibilidades.

Le envió el retrato de progresión por edad más cercano a la realidad que había visto en su vida de cómo podía verse en la actualidad Peter. Al mirar esos rizos castaños, sus ojos inocentes y esa sonrisa resplandeciente sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo después de tantos dolorosos años. Él intentó crear un retrato similar, pero realmente no podía hacer mucho si nunca había visto a su pequeño hijo convertirse en un adolescente, además que aún no existía la tecnología necesaria pues los resultados no tenían nada en especial y siempre parecía ser un ciudadano más. Pero lo que había logrado conseguir el amigo anónimo del agente Ross fue sorprendente. Al parecer no solamente se limitó a hacer una combinación de fotografías de él mismo que rondaban por internet, sino que fue más allá al usar su huella genética y de la madre biológica de Peter cuya identidad no estaba registrada para el público. Luego tendría una seria conversación con esta persona, sea quien sea, sobre la privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo le agradecería por darle fuerzas de seguir con su búsqueda. No podía apresurarse a publicar el retrato ni hacerlo conocer, ya que no sabían en qué situación se encontraba su hijo. Tal vez si entró al sistema como un niño huérfano, pero aún estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera con personas que conocieran la verdadera identidad de Peter y al ver que ya sabían cómo era físicamente podrían desaparecer o peor al sentirse acorralados.

Pero ahora, al mirar lo más cercano que tenia de quien podría ser su hijo, solo se sentó con su celular a contemplar lo más hermoso que sus ojos han sido dignos de presenciar. Ni siquiera la ausencia de Bucky lo molestó, ni tampoco cuando este llegó muchas horas después disculpándose una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de correrlo para poder seguir viendo el retrato de Peter en paz cuando Bucky hizo, sin saberlo, una pregunta que lo cambiaria todo.

— ¿Por qué estas mirando una fotografía de Peter Parker?


End file.
